fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alysia Fǎ
Alysia Fǎ is a mage hailing from a place in the world where knowledge and order are one of the most sacred orders to be kept anywhere. She is well known for her book savvy nature and her knowledge of things. The exact limits of the treasure trove of knowledge located here was never really fully explored due to the actions of The Enigma who sealed the library with a powerful magic and effectively chasing away the nearby inhabitants with bandits, dark mages, and the threat of a dragon attack they had no choice but to abandon their longtime home. After that she set out to find power and get back her home town from the villains that occupy it. Appearance Alysia is a tall girl with pale-fair skin and red blushy cheeks. Her hair consists of very neatly combed bangs that reach her ears, framing her face. She has strands of hair, very straight and worn down, reaching her chest. The rest of her hair loosely flows outward and seems to be about waist length. She is usually depicted in black, business-woman like attire and white accessories. She is usually seen wearing a black suit-top with a white undershirt and black tie, with big black and white piece shoulder attachments and a loose white belt. An odd skull is shown directly below it, along with a thin white cloth over her lower half. The end of the jacket almost resembles a skirt or dress, and she also has on black leggings/pants, and tall white boots with X-shaped black laces. Her glasses are black and have a small wire-frame. Personality Alysia views herself as very orderly, she feels the need to organize everything into a neat and well designed manner. She is a very kind woman always willing to help out those who are in need of assistance. She has a tendency to always follow the law and the rules society has put into place. Alysia views knowledge as a very powerful force in the mage world. She has a good set of leadership skills as well as tactician skills that are valuable in large scale battles. One of her few weaknesses is a lack of any real assertive presence in an area, she tends to remain quiet when meeting new people, and is sensitive but lacks too much confidence in herself to really believe in herself to a needed degree. She dislikes war due to its violent nature, along with spicy foods. She also has a hobby of crafting weapons of sorts, whether its ranged or close ranged she has made weapons of many sorts. One of her more notable traits is her combat switch, in which she fights in a more serious and cold manner, and sometimes manic in nature as well. But no matter the case Alysia is a kind hearted woman with a degree of combat expertise thats not to be underestimated. Synopsis History She recently joined Koma Inu in an attempt to better herself and to improve her confidence as a person. Equipment *'Silvermoon'-Alysia's sword Silvermoon is a sword that was blessed by many holy mages to grant the sword a special degree of versatility against demons. It is silver in appearance and has an emblem of a moon on its hilt. Whatever it strikes it leaves a silver like residue behind on the object or person it slashes. It also glows when the sword is in the presence of a demon allowing her to know whether or not a demon is lurking nearby. It can also produce silver dust as part of one of her spells and it allows her to manipulate the dust as she seems fit. *'Goldensun'- Alysia's pistol Goldensun is her revolver that her mother gave to her when she began her travels. She keeps it hidden in her left skull gauntlet so its appearance does not frighten others. The gun fires a sort of fire and light combination in its bullets thus it was named after the type of bullets she fires. *'Skull Gauntlets'-These gauntlets which she wears on her left and right arm were given to her by Bianshu Hyuk who trained her for a while before disappearing after giving her directions to a nearby guild. They have 1 function to protect her, in short they can generate a shield to protect her for a while. They protect her by repelling magical attacks by redirecting them backwards or in any direction away from her. It also lights up in response to nearby sources of magic depending on the amount the brighter the skulls eyes will become. *'Battle Suit'- Alysia's battle suit offers her more protection than her regular outfit does, while being more revealing it does serve a tactical sense. She stores it in her room or in her spatial dimension to get to it in a crisis or in the event of a great battle or war breaking out. Tactically the crystal near her neck provides a source of ethernano from the nearby environment. It also increases the power of her Skull Gauntlet barriers which increase her defenses. She notably gives off an air of smug confidence while wearing it, and in some cases becomes incredibly rude which is another reason she tries not to resort to using it unless absolutely forced to. Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Powers- Alysia has incredible magic reserves, along with her immense magical power she is very strong. She got it from years of training to overcome her limits and get strong enough to repel the forces that occupy her families home. Bianshu as someone that helped train her told her that she most likely can match S class mages at her current stage, but said she has room to improve. Enhanced Speed & Strength- Her speed and strength are 2 of her most powerful assets. Her speed is very enhanced and has outran many people in the past. Her strength is monstrous and renown throughout a good portion of the area. Due to her insecurity about herself she made it a habit to run from people who made her uncomfortable which was for the most part men, She's trained both her speed and strength so when the day comes she can't run from her problems she could face them head on and get through them. Immense Endurance- Alysia is capable of taking several hits before going down. Her Stamina too is considered pretty vast capable of fighting at least 5 hard battles in a row if she's smart enough with how she utilizes both her magics and her physical attributes, Although her defenses can be considered a bit lackluster due to her often relying on her barriers to take the hit she's often unprepared for taking actual hits to her body, this can be considered one of her weaknesses she can hit hard but she can't really take the damage. If someone was able to land several large scale hits against her body and not be blocked by her barriers it could potentially take her down. Enhanced Reflexes- Alysia can be known to be quite quick on her feet when the time is right, even avoiding near point blank water shots from the water mage Bianshu. She can be quite hard to pin down due to her agility and flexibility, in her rare moments of confidence outside her combat switch she has stated that Bianshu's guard Ri-Mor and many of her friends helped train her acrobatic skills to be able to stand on tiny platforms that are already present or ones she's created. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant- Alysia's martial art skills are very dangerous, she has trained her skills and honed them to a degree that is to be respected. If her opponent is not paying attention they could suffer sever damages to their being as a result. Her martial art is famous for its endurance and reaper like. She was taught a lot of her fighting style from Ri-Mor Sar who helped her train by sparring with her extensively. Adept Weapon User- She has experience utilizing weapons as she needed them to help her fight off large groups of enemies with her sword and gun. She at the age of 17 was taught extensively the foundations of marksmanship and the extensive methods for wielding a revolver even the unnecessary fancy ones. To extensively test her skills as a sharpshooter Bianshu threw 6 water droplets into the air with his water magic every time Alysia shot them down. She prides herself on her abilities despite her lack of confidence in declaring so. Although her sword style is entirely improvised which leaves her room for error in the event of confronting a skilled swordsman but she has held her own with her sword adapting its style to her own slowly. Keen Intelligence-She possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. She has extensive knowledge due to her exposure to a mass array of knowledge from her family's library. She would spend days reading from them before the incident kicked her family from there. Since then she has read a lot of things to try and learn about potential allies that could one day help her reclaim her home. Spatial Magic- Is the ability to travel through gaps in space in order to reach a different destination. Alysia can utilize this magic in a few separate ways like traveling over long distances, or in combat utilize it to redirect or trap opponents in an alternate zone or area. *'Spatial Zone'-She opens up her spatial magic to manipulate 2 specific areas usually the area she and her opponent are in and an area free of people. She can utilize this in a variety of ways one of the ways she uses this is to redirect the flow of combat to work in her favor such as sending an opponents attack elsewhere entirely or sending her opponent back a few feet to get quick distance, this is a very free form spell that has no definite use or just 1 single method of using it, it can be very free and flexible in how it can be used which gives its advantage to her in some cases. *'Spatial Frames'- Alysia summons up several frames to assist her in combat. The frames that summon offer her a form of redirect in terms of counter attacking, if an attack goes through one set of frames any of the other frames can chose to either launch the attack out or they can store it for later. It can even redirect attacks of her own if she shot at herself point blank with her Goldensun revolver while the frame was in the middle of the gun and her head it will take the bullet and shoot it at her opponent. These frames can be however spell she chooses to be as long as it works she'll shrink it to as small as she needs them. They do possess the ability to decapitate limbs if they close over a persons limb, she only tried it once on a random thug she ran into, when she dispelled the frame while the thug's fist was inside the frame when the frame disappeared so too did the thug's link to his hand severing the mans hand from his arm. They are hard to counter for a couple of reasons one is that while they can have a frame showing its presence it is intangible along with the fact that a frame does not need to be presence for someone to pass through it. For example if someone tried to slash the frame with a sword or an attack it would pass through it causing no damage to the frame. They can also show something different then what the frame actually travels to like it could be showing a clear sunny day but once one passes through it, its revealed that its dark and stormy instead. There are a few ways to fight it though for example any sort of nullification spell can nullify the frames in its entirety, and if there is any sort of spell or item that absorbs ethernano from spells then it would dis-stabilize the gate creating a shockwave or explosion due to the sudden collapsing of frames, the further the destination away the greater the explosion. *'Accelerating Velocity Frame'- Alysia alters the nature of one of her frames allowing whatever goes through it to reach max velocity instantly. This can have adverse effects on people going through it unprepared but it is guaranteed to boost the damage of whatever is being thrown through it. She has used it to repel enemy attacks whenever an opponent goes for a dropkick she puts the frame in front and as they travel through it they reach max velocity hitting anything else whether it be an inanimate or an actual person this can hurt them drastically if they aren't prepared. Lightning Magic- In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which she can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. *'Lightning Bolt'-Alysia fires a Lightning bolt at her opponents, these can travel at an intense speeds and strike with much force. *'Lightning Arc Bolt'- Alysia fires several bolts of lightning that arc towards her opponent to deliver a devastating shock. *'Lightning Body'- She covers her body in lightning, greatly increasing their speed, and, effectively, turning them into an actual lightning bolt, thereby granting them great flexibility and maneuverability. *'Lightning Jolt'- She enhances her martial art by utilizing her lightning magic to enhance the striking power of her strikes. *'Electric Overload'- Alysia sends immense waves of electricity into her opponents body to knock out her opponents neural system with electricity. Guns Magic- Us a Holder Type magic utilized by multiple users. As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fire Magic bullets that never miss. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. She can summon her weapon Goldensun using this magic so she can utilize it on the fly. *'Tracer Rounds'- Using her gun Goldensun Alysia fires bullets that actively track down her opponents and follow them until they connect. Other than that they have no special traits. *'Hellfire Rounds'- Alysia fires powerful incendiary rounds from her gun which explode with fire onto the target which is extremely difficult to extinguish normally. *'Static Shock Rounds'-Alysia fires powerful electromagnetic rounds which apply shock damage to whatever it is connecting to. *'Water Torrent Rounds'- She fires extremely high pressured water rounds at her opponent, this can vary in pressure or force but usually followed by a Static Shock Round. *'Cryo Rounds'- She fires ice rounds out of her gun at her opponents, these freeze up upon impact. She uses these rounds to try and imprison her opponents in an ice prison. Sword Magic- Used by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magics in existence. *'Blazing Silver Curse'- The effect her sword has is a byproduct of this spell. Alysia's Silvermoon is special in the case of whatever it slashes it leaves particles of silver in the wounds or against the object it slashed with. The Silver left on the object or person its slashed will gradually spread on the affected area like a virus that gradually hardens the affected area turning it into silver, this process can be undone however by skilled mages who recognize the effect early on or by Alysia who hasn't fully explored the effects this can bring. It can't affect magical attacks but it will stick to them and has interfered with magical items too even disabling them. It can even turn enemies magical attacks to silver as well rendering it more or less under her control for use later. She has explored the effects of this ability on a statue, it slowly turned the statue to silver until it was completely silver, from then she could manipulate the silver to her will. The duration required to turn something completely silver is entirely dependent on the material the item is made up of. She once even used it on a magic sword once it turned completely to silver having come in contact with it, it will lose its form and ability it once had effectively destroying the item. The curse can be removed with the help of healing magic which can remove the curse from the body, this does not help objects that are afflicted by it though. Another way of slowing it down is to melt the silver, although bearing the appearance of silver it is important to note that it is not the same metal as silver, requiring much more heat then normal to melt, the temperature required to even start to phase it is at least 2500°C which even then won't melt the sword that it originated from. Notably freezing has the opposite effect as the closer the atoms are to one another the easier it is for the silver curse to spread so freezing it in a block won't work. She can control to an extent as to what materials the curse can affect for example if she willed her silver to not spread on skin it would not, if she willed it not to affect someone's clothes it would not although slashing will still cause silver to appear on whatever surface its cut with the only exception being her own skin. *'Breath of Silver'- Using the effect her sword has she breaths on the blade causing a gust of silver to attach to her breath that then travel to her opponent trying to stick onto them and cause the Blazing Silver Curse to trigger on them. *'Silver Curse Form Control'- Alysia manipulating the silver her curse has generated, she can manipulate the silver to bend to her will and even have it take on new forms. She can manipulate the silver into a multitude of things such as a silver clone, a cage, or even large blades to assist her tactically. *'Liquid Silver'- Alysia manipulates the molecular structure of her silver into a liquid state which can harden or go liquid as it goes. In this form it can still spread around when in this state but at a slower speed, it is also susceptible to being frozen in its liquid state but it will slowly convert over whatever froze it in state. *'Silver Blade Dust Form'- Alysia utilizes the particles her Silver Curse has created whether it be from the ground or from remnants of whatever her Silvermoon has struck. Each individual silver dust particle is like a sharp blade under her control, the more the curse has affected the more she'll have to overwhelm her opponents defense. *Sword Pressure- When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. Barrier Magic-the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. *'Rebound Barrier'- Rebound Barrier sends the resulting attack that is being launched at her and launches it back at the one launching the attack. *'Omni-directional Barrier'- This creates a barrier that surrounds Alysia completely protecting her for a while from attacks that come at her from all sides. *'Multi Layered Barriers'- Alysia creates a multitude of barriers each layering over the other to increase their defense. She uses this against attacks that have the potential to drill past 1 layer of barrier. *'Skin Barrier'- Alysia uses a translucent barrier to protect her body against attacks, usually to block swords or punches, or even kicks that initially break through her defenses and is unable to block or dodge normally. It even maintains a standard temperature of the area she is in, in the event of an immensely powerful fire mage or ice mage capable of raising or lowering the temperature of the area to an insane degree. Archive- is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. *'Telepathy'- She is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. The more magic she has to spare the more people she can talk to using it. *'Force Blast'- She can manifest her Archive in a form of magical screens and forcefully explode them in front of their target causing similar damage of a blast. It is sufficient enough to force their target into the air. *'Cross Reference'- Alysia using her archive, cross references data she is encountering now with the immense data stored in her archive. With it she can quickly look up a point of interest such as an attack or a fighting stance and look it up from her archive, although this doesn't prevent or counter attacks by itself it merely serves as reference for any attacks that are stored in her archive that appear similar to attacks she is experiencing to formulate a plan of attack. Trivia *Appearance is based off of Rei Ryghts from Hyperdimensional Neptunia Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword User Category:Gun User Category:Martial Artist Category:Koma Inu